micheal545fandomcom-20200214-history
Total Pokemon Entertainment
Its the second season after Total Pokemon Island finished with 41 veterans of the 60 contestants from last season, and 35 new contestants are joining that makes the cast of 76 contestants in this season. Elimination Order (Spoilers Ahead) ('By teams actually) '''Relicanth (The Bowtie Hater) (76th Place) '(No Team): Disqualified by an surprisingly now nice Raichu form making fun of his new bowtie. '''The Hefty Hariyamas Castform (The Shy Girl) (71st Place): '''Voted off by costing her team the challenge and despite with some social help from Pikachu and Plusle, The votes were really close but still she was voted off '''Swellow (The Rich Guy) (69th Place): '''He and Venusaur got tied with the same amount of votes because he became distant to his group in order to be more with Pichu, and after both reconcilations of him and Venusaur, he lost the tiebraker in the end he got sent home. '''The Cantankerous Carbinks Fraxure (The Unovian Patriot) (75th Place): '''Voted off by being seen as a nuisance because of being a very big patriot of his region, trying to protecting Hypno from elimination and having a poor performance in challenge, Getting him the biggest amount of votes. '''Hypno (The Former Stalker) (74th Place): '''Voted off by being depressed because he realized that Lilligant hates him because of him stalking her during last season and not being well liked by his teammates, Getting him the second biggest amount of votes. '''Cyndaquil (The Party Animal) (73rd Place): '''Voted off by being seen as a threat and because Swoobat convinced Arbok and Lickilicky to vote him off in order to be closer to his "Master" Sableye since he wants to apologize and protect Carbink, Getting the third biggest amount of votes. '''Arbok (The Mean Girl) (72nd Place): '''Despite Swoobat was the responsible of Cyndaquil's elimination, Sableye decided to forgive him because he told the truth accepting the responsibilty and telling him Who voted with Swoobat and Sableye decided to convince the majority of his teammates to vote Arbok since she was more threatening than Lickilicky getting her off. '''Swoobat (The Former Sidekick) (68th Place): Swoobat got knocked out by a wild sociopathic Bewear and has to be rescued by a newly evolved Ursaring and thanks to his accident and Surskit's lack of help they lost the challenge. But thanks to Surskit helping him to realize that he is not independent and also having to quit his loyalty to Sableye even that he reformed, He also decided to vote himself out, Getting him the biggest amount of votes The Free-Moving Floatzels Cacturne (The Secretive Jock) (70th Place): Despite Happiny wanted to leave in order to help her friends Heatmor and Chimchar, costed the challenge and getting the majority of votes, Heatmor decided to use the idol that Happiny gave him, he decided to save Happiny despite she didn't wanted, Cacturne got eliminated instead getting the second biggest amount of votes because Charmeleon, Lanturn and specially Floatzel were jealous that Maractus was possibly getting a crush on him and hanging out with him more instead of them, they decided to vote him off without Maractus knowing